For All Eternity
by ProudColferette
Summary: Alternate Timeline: The story deals with Kurt & Blaine helping Blaine's sister Eliza Shea Anderson through some tough situations. They also grow as a couple. Eliza has to make a choice as to what is best for her but with the help of her big brother and Kurt she makes a choice. Will Kurt and Blaine have eternity? Will Eliza find happiness?
1. Chapter 1

**hi all! This story is my first attempt at a fiction in seven years! The triggers that might exist are: Gay sex, bullying, gay bashing, language. I will put warnings on each chapter. This story is all done. This story also takes place on an alternate timeline than the show. Blaine is 19 and Kurt is 20. I hope you all like it! **

Mesa, Arizona - East Valley Prep School

Seventeen year old Eliza Shea Anderson was at her locker trying to get ahold of her big brother, Blaine. It was time for their weekly talk. He lived in Ohio and she in Arizona. She admired her brother for everything he overcame. He was in a committed relationship with Kurt Hummel. When the call clicked over to voicemail Liz smiled when she heard his voice.

"Hi Blaine, it's Lizzie. I was just calling for our weekly talk. I guess you're busy. I love you." She went to find her friends and have lunch, not knowing what was waiting for her right around the corner.

Blaine snuck up on Kurt and planted a passionate kiss on his boyfriend's mouth. He then started traveling down Kurt's neck with little kisses, and whispered breathlessly,"I love you so much!"

Kurt grinned and kissed Blaine passionately before replying, "I love you too. We only have a little time before we go surprise Liz..." Feeling Blaine's hand traveling down and stopping over his cock, his knees went weak. "Ok, you don't play fair!"

Blaine pushed Kurt against the wall, pressing up against him so there was no way to tell where one ended and the other began. As Kurt worked feverishly to unbutton his boyfriend's shirt, he kissed Blaine and moaned as he felt Blaine's hard cock press up against him. He loved that feeling. After the shirt was discarded, Kurt's hands traveled down to Blaine's jeans and tugged on them trying to get the button and zipper to cooperate. Once the jeans were discarded, he looked at Blaine and smiled wickedly as he ran his hand over his exposed cock and felt it rise under his fingers.

Kissing him hungrily the whole time, Blaine returned the favor. He ripped off Kurt's shirt and made little work of his jeans. While maintaining contact with his love's mouth, his hands traveled to Kurt's cock, he grinned when he felt Kurt's erection and heard him moaning in delight.

"Blaine, take me! I can't stand it anymore!" Kurt purred kissing his boyfriend's neck while pressing his exposed body closer to Blaine's. The feel of Blaine was enough to make him loose his mind. "You take my breath away!"

Blaine slowly lowered his body down, kissing Kurt's body as he went. He stopped when he was kneeling in front of him. Kurt ran his hands through Blaine's hair and caressed his face. It was all Kurt could do not to explode.

Blaine rubbed his body against Kurt slowly. Deliberately taunting him. As he felt Blaine lightly touch his cock he arched his back dangerously close to orgasm. Kurt breathed a shallow breath trying to maintain control. Blaine took him in his hands, opened his mouth and took him in. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hair, as if that would be the only thing that would keep him on the floor. "Oh my God! Blaine!" was all Kurt could say as Blaine's tongue teased the tip of his cock. At that moment Kurt's whole body tensed. He shuddered as the orgasm washed over his body. Blaine released him. They both collapsed, on the floor, Kurt against the wall and Blaine on top of him.

Liz was walking the hallway towards the cafeteria when a group of students surrounded her. Liz tried to break through the crowd. But they formed a tight circle around her. Taunting her and calling names. Liz was not going to let them see her break. She was stronger than that.

Just then a girl called out, "We told you once, we don't want your kind in our school. We don't like gays. Don't deny that you're gay. We have proof!"

"I'm _not_ gay!" Liz denied softly, not making eye contact with any of them. Just looking at the floor. After the words were out of her mouth the crowd circled around her tighter. Then the world went black...

Kurt and Blaine were lying on the bed intertwined. Blaine's head was on Kurt's shoulder as he made lazy circles on his chest. Kurt held his boyfriend in an embrace. Kurt said with a contented sigh, "I'm so in love with you!.

"Blaine turned to look Kurt in the eyes, "I love you so much. I'm glad you came with me." Kissing Kurt tenderly, he smiled a lazy contented grin. "I don't want to move..." Blaine's thoughts were interrupted by his phone going off.

Blaine reluctantly pulled away to get his phone off the night stand. Cuddling back to Kurt's side, he answered the phone. "This is Blaine."

"_This is East Valley Prep. Your sister was attacked in the hallway on her way to lunch. She was found in the stairwell unconscious. She woke up a few minutes before the paramedics got here. She wouldn't say why she was attacked. All she said was it was hate driven._"

Hearing this Blaine was on his feet like a shot, pulling his boxers on as he went. Pacing, he tried to comprehend what the person on the other end was telling him. "Which hospital? My boyfriend and I are in town. I want to see her."

After getting all the information and sitting back down on the edge if the bed, Blaine hung up. He was about to put his phone down when he noticed that he had a voicemail from Liz. After listening, he put his head in his hands letting the tears fall. She tried to contact him. He hadn't responded. He felt miserable. Kurt came up behind him on the bed. "What's wrong?"

"Liz was attacked at school. She's not in good shape." Blaine said sobbing.

"I'm so sorry! She's going to be ok. Let's get dressed and go." Kurt said hugging his boyfriend.

Twenty minutes later, after arriving at the hospital and trying to finding out which room she was in, they stopped right outside her room. Blaine closed his eyes, took Kurt's hand, and prepared himself. Opening the door slowly, Blaine noticed that Liz was asleep. Her right arm was in a brace, she had bruises all over her face and arms. Her right eye was black and blue. Blaine almost fell backward. He gently touched the side of his sisters face.

Feeling someone touch her. Liz slowly opened her eyes and groaned. "Who's there?"

Still stroking her cheek carefully, he answered,"Lizzie, it's Blaine. I came as soon as I heard. Kurt is here too."

"Blaine?! What are you doing here? I'm happy to see you. I never suspected you were in town!" Liz said sleepily, hugging her brother. After putting her head back on the pillow she looked at Kurt and smiled. She put her hand out for Kurt and he took it."I'm so honored to meet you. Blaine goes on and on about you. When he told me he was gay, I hugged him, told him I loved him and that I wanted him to be happy. When you started dating, I _immediately_ noticed a change in my brother. He's happy because of you. You're the love of his life. I'm so happy he has you."

Kurt smiled at Liz, "I'm crazy about your brother. I love him more than anything."

Blaine smiled. He was with the two people who he loved more than anything. He couldn't shake the feeling that Liz was hiding something huge. He was contemplating asking her about it when she announced she would like to sleep for a while. Kissing her on the forehead, Blaine assured her that they'd be close by. Blaine ushered Kurt out of the room. As soon as they were out the door, Blaine reached for his boyfriend, held his face and tenderly kissed him. Kurt returned the kiss, pulling him into a hug.

When they parted, Kurt sweetly wiped Blaine's cheeks free of tears that had fallen."Are you ok?"

"No. I'm not. Something is bothering me. I think she's hiding something major." Blaine started to pace.

Kurt opened his mouth to answer him, before he could get the words out, they heard a shout from Liz's room. "BLAINE!"

Running into the room, Blaine took her in his arms, speaking to her softly. "Lizzie, I'm here. Wake up."

Opening her eyes, Liz looked at her brother, then at Kurt. "I need to tell you something. I have been keeping something from you. I've always felt different. An outcast. All the other girls at my school are dating boys. I have never told this to anyone. I like girls. I'm gay."

Kurt watched his boyfriends face, out of the corner of his eye. All Kurt saw was love and understanding. They both had been attacked and bullied in high school for being gay.

"I love you so much Lizzie! I'm so glad you were able to tell us." Blaine said his eyes shining."You will tell mom when the time is right. We won't say anything. This isn't something to be forced."

"Thank you. I love you both." Liz said as her eyes got heavy again. She fell back to sleep more peaceful than she had in months.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Not many warnings for this chapter. Kurt tells Liz his story and I think every Klainer is going to love the end of this! _**

Blaine was restless all night. He completely understood what she was going through. Liz already knew his story. She didn't know Kurt's. It dawned on him that maybe she needed to hear his boyfriend's story. Rolling over on his side Blaine looked at the love of his life. Kurt opened his eyes and smiled. "Good morning. How was your night?"

"Not too good sleepwise, but great because you were here. I've been thinking about Liz's situation. She knows what I went through. She doesn't know your story. Are you willing to share it with her?"

"Yes I am. It was a terrible experience but I'm grateful. It lead me to you."

"That's my favorite part." Blaine said leaning in and kissing Kurt."I need you."

Kurt grinned, took Blaine in his arms and kissed him passionately. Kurt rolled Blaine on his back. His fingertips slowly traced down his torso. When he reached the waistband of Blaine's boxers, Kurt slipped his hand inside and massaged his cock. Blaine moaned,"Oh my God! You drive me wild."

Kurt straddled his boyfriend he moved so that their cocks rubbed together, they became hard at the same time. Blaine used every ounce of control he had not to orgasm. Once they were both exposed, Kurt slowly and deeply kissed Blaine while massaging his cock. Blaine squirmed beneath his boyfriends body.

Then Kurt lowered himself on Blaine's body until he was at waist level. Knowing it would drive Blaine wild, Kurt put his tongue in his belly button playfully and watched as his love shivered in pleasure. Kurt took Blaine's hard, excited cock in his hands, took him in his mouth, and started to suck. Blaine arched his back and purred. Kurt twirled his tongue around the hard cock. He slowly ran his tongue across the tip. This sent Blaine over the edge. Blaine's body tensed as he let the orgasm wash over him. Kurt released him and snuggled close.

~*~*~*~

Liz was sitting up in her bed listening to her music. Her favorite artist was Adam Lambert. She lip-synced to his songs all the time. She had her eyes closed silently singing along. Midway though the song, she opened her eyes to see a female at the foot of her bed holding a bouquet of daisies. Her heart raced when she realized who it was.

"Hello beautiful. How are you feeling? These are for you." Darla said leaning down for a kiss from her girlfriend.

After their lips parted, Liz smiled, "Better now that you're here. Daisies are my favorite. Thank you." Darla was keeping her distance. "You blame yourself for this don't you?" Liz asked motioning for Darla to join her, moving over so there would be room.

Darla nodded, moved over and laid down next to her girlfriend. Liz curled up into Darla's side."Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. I'm not out at all. The students who did this are just ignorant. I love you. Now kiss me. I have missed those lips and your touch."

Wrapping her arms around Liz, Darla kissed her hungrily, her fingers slipped through the opening in the hospital gown and found their way to her girlfriends breasts, massaging them until Liz became hard. Liz sighed contentedly returning every kiss. "Oh God! You're amazing. I want you right now."

Darla pulled back far enough to look deep into Liz's eyes. "I don't want to hurt you more than you already are."

"I won't let you hurt me." Liz said, her eyes shining with desire. Seeing that Darla was still hesitant Liz whispered."Please trust me."

Darla kissed Liz passionately as her hands massaged her girlfriends breasts, Liz got hard and caressed Darla's face never breaking contact with her lips. Liz moaned in pleasure as Darla slowly moved her hands down to her underwear. Darla slipped her hand inside as Liz opened her legs wider for better access. Darla's fingers went in search of Liz's clit when she found it she massaged it until it rose. Liz arched her back as much as she could with her injuries and moaned in extreme pleasure as the orgasm washed over her. Seeking out her girlfriend's mouth she devoured her hungrily."I love you so much. You set me on fire!" She hissed as she started to come down from the emotional rush.

~*~*~*~

Blaine and Kurt were at the door to their room, kissing gently. Kurt was getting ready to go to the hospital."Do you want to come with me? I know she wants to see you." Kurt said nibbling Blaine's neck.

Hugging him, Blaine smiled,"Not this morning. I have to take care of something that can't wait. I will meet you back here later."

Kurt looked his boyfriend in the eye, searching for some clue as to what he was up to. "What are you planning? I know you're up to something."

Playing it casual Blaine answered,"it's a surprise for my sister. Now go before I change my mind, throw you on the bed and have my way with you."

Kurt sighed,"Ok, ok I'm going!" Unable to resist he grabbed the back of Blaine's head and passionately kissed him. "We _will_ finish this later. I love you."

Opening the door, Blaine grinned,"I love you too." After Kurt was gone, Blaine immediately got to work setting up his surprise for Kurt.

~*~*~*~

Liz was sitting by the window looking out at the view, remembering in vivid detail what transpired not fifteen minutes before. She loved Darla so much. She was sad to see her leave to go to work. After Darla had gone, Liz asked one of the nurses to help her shower and wash her hair. Her hair was still wet and tangled. She tried to brush it herself but it was hard to do one handed. She heard a knock, she looked over and there was Kurt. Standing up, she slowly walked over to him and hugged him.

"It's just me today. There is something I want to talk to you about."

"I'm so glad to see you! I have a favor to ask. Could you please brush my hair?" Liz said motioning to her long brown hair.

Kurt helped her sit on the window seat. He sat behind her gently taking the brush though her hair. When he was done, he moved to the chair that was by her, sat down and took her hands. "I want you to hear my story. I relate to what you are going through. My sophomore year I came out to a good friend of mine and to my dad. From sophomore year to the start of senior year I was the _only_ out gay kid at my school. It was hard at times. Junior year, there was a football player who made it his mission to make my life a living hell. He would slam me up against lockers and threaten me. When I hit my breaking point, I visited Blaine's school. Your brother saved me. He told me that I could run away from the bully or stand up for myself. I chose to stand up. The last time the bully pushed me against the lockers, I had just gotten a text from Blaine, that was one word. Courage! I regrouped and chased him down to the locker room."

Liz was giving Kurt her full attention. Overcome with emotion she actually had to look away as she tried to force back tears. Taking her chin in his hand, he turned her to face him once more, at that point two tears fell, Kurt caught them before they rolled down her cheek. "I'll stop if it's too much too soon. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"I'm not uncomfortable. It's not too soon. I'm sorry please continue." Liz said squeezing his hand.

"Ok. So I go into the room literally getting into a yelling match with the guy. He keeps telling me to back off, I don't. He ends up hate-kissing me. I push him away in shock. He tries to kiss me again and I push him further away. I realized that he was terrorizing me because he was unhappy with himself. I called your brother, told him what happened and he came to my school. We confronted the guy together. A few days later David, the guy who was bullying me, comes up to me and tells me that if i tell anyone what happened he would kill me. I believed him. The day that my dad and Finn's mom announced they were getting married, David comes up to me. I told him I did not want him near me. He invaded my personal space. I was so shaken and upset by it Mr. Shue went with me to the principals office. I eventually transferred to Dalton Academy to get away from him. Your brother and I are survivors. We never let the bullies change us or let them make us feel bad about who we are. I want you to get to that point. We love you and would do anything to protect and defend you."

Unable to speak, Liz reached for Kurt wrapping him in a hug. "Thank you. Are you able to hang out for a while?"

Kurt was about to reply when his phone chirped, it was a text from Blaine. _"Hey sexy, please meet me at our room at five. I love you."_ Kurt smiled."That was Blaine. I can stay for a while. I have to be back by five. What do you want to do?"

"Please just hold me? I just need contact right now." Liz asked.

"Yes. Come here." Kurt positioned himself behind Liz and she leaned back into his arms.

She instantly relaxed. She felt loved. She smiled and closed her eyes. Before she fell asleep she whispered,"You _are_ family. I love you." She then started to dream.

Kurt kissed her hair and said his voice shaking, barely above a whisper,"I feel the same way. I love you too." He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. Two tears fell, as he felt his body relax after reliving that part of his life, he held Liz in his arms, a plan forming in his mind.

~*~*~*~

Kurt was at the door to their room and had his hand on the handle. He opened the door and what he saw took his breath away. The room was bathed in candle light, there were yellow and red rose petals on the floor. He followed the trail and discovered Blaine at the end of it. Blaine was in his old Warbler outfit, and had a single red rose in his hand. He held it out for Kurt. As he took it, Blaine leaned in and kissed his boyfriend tenderly. "Are you surprised?"

"Very. This is very romantic. You look amazing." Kurt said."I didn't know you still had that. You still look sexy in that outfit!"

"May I have this dance?" Blaine asked holding his hand out for Kurt to take. Kurt could only nod. As soon as they were in each other's arms, music started to play. The song was Christina Perri's "_A Thousand Years_". It was one of their favorites. When Kurt realized what song it was he buried his face in Blaine's neck and let the emotion over come him as they slow danced. Blaine pulled back slightly, so they could look deep into each other's eyes. Saying everything that needed to be said without saying a word. After the song ended, Kurt kissed Blaine.

Still holding Kurt in his arms, Blaine looked into his boyfriend's eyes and said, "Kurt, I have loved you since we first met at Dalton. As we talked that day I wanted to protect you from everything bad in the world. When you sang "_Blackbird_" I fell in love with you. That was the week we kissed for the first time. When we went to junior prom and you turned a bad situation into a positive one, I was so proud to call you my boyfriend! You are the strongest person I have ever met! When I transferred schools to be with you, it was romantic. When we made love for the first time, I loved that you were shy at first. When I found the texts on your phone even though I was mad, I never entertained the idea of leaving you. I loved you too much. We have been through a lot and have over come it all. You're my soulmate Kurt. We have a love that will stand strong against the worst that the world can throw at us. My world is better when you are in it. What I am trying to say is.."

Kurt gasped as Blaine started to kneel down on one knee, opening a ring box. Inside were two gold bands. Kurt let his emotions get the better of him and the tears started to fall.

"Kurt Aaron Hummel, I love you more than life itself. Will you marry me?" Blaine asked.

Nodding and trying to get his voice to cooperate, Kurt whispered,"Yes!"

Blaine smiled. Slipping one of the rings on Kurt's finger, grabbed him and kissed him passionately. Kurt caressed the side of Blaine's face sighing happily, "I love you so much Blaine Devon Anderson! I always will."


	3. Chapter 3

_**This this is a drama filled chapter. But I promise the drama won't last too long! **_

Liz and Darla were cuddling on the couch in the living room. They were kissing softly."I am so glad I am out of the hospital! I'm nervous but it's time to tell my mom that I'm gay. I'm tired of hiding. She didn't take Blaine's coming out well at all. They don't talk anymore. That's why he moved to Ohio. I don't want to leave you."

"I will be right here. I got your back." Darla said as Liz got up and started to pace."She'll come around. She loves you both. Sometimes it takes a while for parents to come to terms with their children being gay."

"I know. It's been over three years since Blaine came out. My mom and I are close, but I don't know if our relationship can survive this."

Just then the front door opened, Liz and Darla sprang to opposite sides of the couch as Tonya Anderson walked in. She had a confidence about her that Liz admired. Liz went over to her mother and hugged her. "Mama, I have something to tell you. Would you please have a seat? This is my friend Darla. I ask that you please have an open mind about what I'm going to say."

"Glad to meet you Darla, what's going on sweetie?"

Liz sat down next to Darla, opposite her mother on the couch, took her mothers hand and took a deep breath...

~*~*~*~

Kurt and Blaine were in the car on their way home from their celebratory dinner. Blaine was driving and his fiancée was next to him talking animatedly. He loved every minute of it. Kurt's tone then changed to more serious. "I want to talk about Liz. I have an idea of how we can help her."

"What's the idea?" Blaine asked stealing a kiss as they were stopped at a red light.

"I think Liz would be happier in Ohio. She could go to McKinley. She could join glee club and be herself. She would live with us. I know you miss each other. It's a win-win for everyone."

"I think that it's a wonderful idea and I agree. We have to get my mother's permission first because Liz is a minor. I have a feeling Liz would jump at the idea. When we see her tomorrow we will mention it." Blaine said smiling at his love and grabbed his hand.

The light changed to green, Blaine started to accelerate and go through the intersection, a car was coming up to the light to the east of their car, going way too fast and ran the red light and hit the passenger side of the rental car Blaine was driving. Kurt went flying, his head hit the dashboard with such force he was knocked unconscious. The hand that was holding Blaine's loosened its grip as he fell back into his seat.

"_KURT!_" Blaine screamed and ran to the passenger side, tears running down his face,"Please wake up my love. I'm not going to lose you! Fight! Come back to me! I need you with me. It's not your time! Please come back to me! I love you!"

Pulling out his phone he dialed 9-1-1. He had to reign in his hysteria while talking to the dispatcher. The driver who caused the crash did not stay on the scene. While waiting for the ambulance, Blaine touched Kurt's face, begging him to wake up. Kurt's breathing wasn't its normal rhythm. As Blaine leaned in and kissed him on the forehead, the ambulance arrived.

"Over here! Please hurry!" Blaine said frantically. The EMTs tried to look Blaine over for injuries but he fought them off."I'm fine! Kurt isn't! Please help him!"

As they pulled Kurt's limp body out of the car and onto a stretcher, Blaine kept pace with the workers as they wheeled him to the ambulance. Not giving the paramedics a choice, Blaine told them,"He's my fiancée. I'm going with him." After Kurt was loaded in the ambulance, Blaine crawled in. On their way to the hospital, he tried to call Liz asking her to meet him, but couldn't get a signal. He needed support and she was the only family he could turn to.

~*~*~*~*~

"This is something I have known for years. I didn't think I could say it to anyone. Blaine and his boyfriend know. I was attacked at school because of what I'm going to tell you. Let me phrase it this way." Liz said getting up, going behind Darla putting her hands on her shoulders,"Darla is not just a friend. She's my girlfriend. I love her. I'm gay, Mama. I'm attracted to girls like Blaine is attracted to boys."

"Thank you for telling me Liz. I'm sorry. I want to be supportive. I love you because you're my daughter. I'm sorry you can't stay here" Tonya said.

Tears streaming down her face, Liz was a little shocked,"Mama, don't say that! _Please!_ You don't mean that. Parents are supposed to be supportive and love their children no matter what. Don't make me move out. I love you."

Getting up to leave the room, and not looking at her daughter, Tonya whispered,"I'm sorry."

Liz fell into a ball on the floor. Her head on her knees. She never felt more broken. She felt her girlfriends arms around her, she raised her head to look at Darla. "This was a mistake! I shouldn't have told her. I should have known. After what she did to Blaine, I should have known."

Grabbing Liz in her arms, Darla said,"Stop it! You are the strongest and bravest person I know. I think finding the courage to tell your mom was inspiring. I admire you for doing that. I love you and this is not going to change that."

"I love you too." Liz was about to say more but her phone went off. It was her brother, "Hi Blaine! What's going on?"

"_Um..we were in an accident and...Kurt is hurt bad. Are you able to get to the hospital?_" Blaine said in between sobs.

"I'm on my way! Stay strong big brother! I love you." Liz said and hung up. She turned to Darla and said, "I need a ride to the hospital. I will explain on the way."

Without saying a word, they went out the front door and headed to the hospital as fast as they could.

~*~*~*~*~

Kurt was in a semi-private area of the Emergency Room, attached to an IV to keep him hydrated and to administer pain medication. Blaine was sitting by his side holding his hand. He hadn't stopped crying since they reached the hospital. He kept thinking that it should have been him in the passenger seat. At the last minute they decided that he should drive. Putting his head on their hands, he whispered,"I'm so sorry my love! It should have been me. Please forgive me."

"Mr. Anderson?" the doctor asked as he entered the room."Are you related to the patient?"

Looking up through tear filled eyes, Blaine answered, "Yes, I'm Blaine Anderson. The patient has a name, it's Kurt. I'm his fiancée. What's going on?"

"We have scheduled Kurt for a CT Scan to see if there is any bleeding in or around his brain. If there is we will probably have to release the pressure. We are going to wheel him down to Radiology. It usually takes 15 minutes." The doctor said, when he saw Kurt's engagement ring on his finger and Blaine's matching one, he looked at Blaine and said,"While he is having the scan the ring needs to be off." Blaine knew this wasn't true, but confronting a homophobic doctor would take more energy than he possessed at that moment. Blaine nodded as two techs came in and got ready to wheel Kurt out of the room.

"Can I tell him something first?" The doctor nodded and stepped out with the techs to give Blaine privacy. "I will be right here. I love you so much. I have to take your ring off but I will hold it for you." Blaine kissed Kurt tenderly on the lips as he removed the ring from Kurt's left hand.

After Kurt was gone, Blaine pulled out the shirt Kurt was wearing that afternoon. He brought it up to his face and took in a deep breath. It smelled like his cologne and natural scent. He leaned up against the wall and slid down. He was normally a strong person but when it came to his sister and Kurt, it was harder to stay strong. When he was sitting on the floor, Blaine brought his knees to his chest, buried his face in the shirt and cried uncontrollably. He suddenly felt a light touch on his shoulder. He looked up, half hoping to see Kurt standing there, and saw Liz sitting next to him on the floor her arm around him.

"I don't know what happened. We were on our way back from dinner. We were celebrating. Lizzie, Kurt and I are engaged. We were almost to the hotel at a red light and, when it changed to green we started to go across the intersection and all of a sudden, the other car comes out of no where and slams right into the passenger side. Kurt was knocked unconscious instantly. He hasn't woken up at all. What if he _doesn't_? I feel so guilty! It should have been me! I'm so scared Lizzie. I can't lose him. He is my world." Blaine said staring at the gold band that he had given Kurt. He was trying to withdraw inside himself.

"Well first off, congratulations for getting engaged! I'm so happy for you!" Liz said hugging him and kissing him on the cheek."As for Kurt he is going to be fine. You should not feel guilty. The accident was just that, an accident! He will wake up. It's not his time yet. It would be too cruel for him to be taken from you now. I bet you that he will wake up when he comes back. You believe me right?"

Nodding, Blaine answered."Yes I do believe you. Where did you get your positive attitude from?"

Liz grinned,"Oh, it's just something I learned from my brother!" At that they both burst out laughing, they both needed the release.

"Lizzie, I'm so glad you're here. You are the only family I have besides Kurt." Blaine said kissing her on the cheek. Noticing that her eyes got a distant look, he asked,"What's wrong?"

Sighing deeply she fought to maintain her composure,"Well, I told Mama I'm gay. She kicked me out. I was heartbroken. I thought she would've become more accepting over the years. You, Kurt, and Darla are my only family. Darla dropped me off. I love her so much, Blaine. I know I'm only seventeen but I know that I love her."

"I'm so sorry Lizzie, I'd hoped she would have as well. I was a sophomore when Kurt and I started dating. He was a junior. We were young but we knew we were in love with each other and that we would survive. It sounds like you and Darla are the same. I'm happy that you have someone. I'm lucky that my first love was also my soulmate. I have something I want to ask you."

Sniffing and wiping the tears from her eyes, Liz said quietly,"I would do anything for you."

"Kurt and I want you to come live with us in Ohio. You could go to our old high school and join glee club. I know you love to sing and are really talented. You could be yourself there. You don't have to answer right away but we would be honored."

Wanting to impulsively say yes, Liz hesitated because of Darla, she didn't want to leave her, but if it meant a better life, plus a chance to be closer to her brother and Kurt, it was going to be hard to turn down,"I have to talk to Darla first but I really, really want to."

Just as Blaine was about to reply, the curtain opened, they wheeled Kurt back in the room. Blaine and Liz stood up. She walked over to Kurt's side and kissed his forehead then whispered in his ear."Blaine told me that you two are getting married. I'm so excited. Please wake up and come back to him. He's not complete without you. You're his other half."

Blaine was on the other side of the stretcher, looking at the love of his life and his sister, when he heard a groan coming from Kurt. His head moved to face Blaine as if he knew instinctively where he was. "Kurt?! I'm here. Please open your eyes. If you can hear me, please open your eyes."

Slowly Kurt opened his eyes part way and whispered, "Blaine? What happened? The last thing I remember was our engagement dinner. Where are we?"

Letting his emotions get the better of him, Blaine took his hand,"You were hurt in a car accident. You have been unconscious for about six hours. We're at the hospital waiting for the results of your CT scan. I have something for you. I actually gave this to you earlier but when they took you for the scan the homophobic doctor you had, made me remove it." Blaine held up Kurt's engagement ring and slipped it back on his left hand. Then trying to lighten the mood, Blaine said,"You haven't changed your mind have you?"

Smiling Kurt said,"No I haven't. I can't wait to be your husband. Please take me in you arms." Blaine instantly enveloped him in a hug. When they parted and were still close to each other, Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's and smiled."Please don't scare me like that again. I went insane. If something worse had happened I would've lost my better half."

Caressing his face, Kurt replied,"I won't I promise! I want to go to our hotel room. I don't want to be here. Being in your arms is what I need right now."

"Kurt Hummel?" The doctor asked coming back into the room. "I'm Dr. Wroe, I work with your other doctor, he has been removed from your case because of complaints. I have the results of your scan." Noticing Blaine and Liz in the room, "I have to ask in regards to your privacy, can I give you the results with them in the room?"

Nodding and taking Blaine's hand, "This is Blaine Anderson, my fiancée. This is his sister Liz. They are my family and can be here to hear the results."

"Alright. The scan came back negative for any blood pooling in or around the brain. It shows you just have a bad concussion. You're cleared to go home as long as you have someone with you at all times for the first twenty four hours." Dr. Wroe said smiling. "I will get started on the discharge paperwork. I also want to apologize for the other doctor's behavior. The way I see it. Love is love! Congratulations!"

"Thank you so much doctor." Kurt said.

Nodding the doctor left the room to start the paperwork. Blaine, Liz and Kurt looked at each other and then Liz said, "Ok if no one is going to suggest it I will. Group hug!" They all laughed as they held each other. "I will call Darla and see if she can give us a ride back to the hotel. Do you mind if I stay with you two tonight?"

Looking at each other, then at Liz, both guys said in unison,"We would love it."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Ok...this is the chapter that was interesting to write, there is language and is Tonya's realization for real or is she up to something?_**

A little later that night, Liz and Darla, Kurt and Blaine were in the hotel room. Liz was in the bathroom changing into her sweats and a t-shirt. Darla was laying on their bed, watching Blaine intently. He was in an old pair of jeans and a tank. He was stretched out next to Kurt on their bed. They had been cuddling as they watched tv. Kurt had fallen asleep due to the pain killer he took. He had rolled away from Blaine and was on his stomach. Darla was getting excited as she ran her eyes down Blaine's body. He was semi-muscular and his tank accented his definition. She had to get him away from Kurt.

Thinking fast, Darla got up and picked up the cup of water on the nightstand. She walked over and pretended to trip when she got near Blaine. When the water fell on him, he jumped up."What the hell?!"

"Oh I'm sorry! I'm such a klutz I was going to refill this and I tripped. Here let's get you out of this wet shirt." She purred. She lead him to the bathroom area. She had to catch her breath when he removed the soaked tank. Rubbing up against him she groaned,"Hot damn! You're built. Too bad you're gay. I would do you in a minute."

Darla heard the door behind her start to open, grabbed Blaine and planted a passionate kiss on his mouth. Pushing her back, Blaine looked her in the eye and said, "I think you need to leave. I won't let you treat my sister like this."

Liz came out of the bathroom dressed for bed and tying her hair in a high ponytail,"Did I just see you kiss my brother? Don't lie to me."

Nodding Blaine confirmed her suspicions,"Yes. She 'accidentally' spilled water on me as a way to get me away from Kurt, she kissed me and pretty much admitted she is attracted to me. She's not gay."

Seeing red Liz walked over to Darla, getting in her face."You're _straight_?! You lied to me!? I trusted you! I told you things no one else knows, not even Blaine! I let my guard down! I thought you were my friend! How do you think that makes me feel?" Letting her rage get the better of her, she slapped Darla hard on the side of the face and hissed,"You bitch! Tell me the truth! You _owe_ me that much!" Blaine came up behind Liz and grabbed her by the arms to restrain her.

"Ok! Ok it's true. The group that attacked you came up with the idea. They suspected you had a crush on me. I resisted at first I swear. They needed someone that could befriend and get you to let your guard down. I never wanted to go along with it. I may be a bitch but I'm not vicious. They just needed me to get you to admit you were gay." Darla said not making eye contact with anyone.

Squirming out of Blaine's arms, glaring angrily at Darla as she went, Liz walked to the window, muttering to herself trying to process the situation, she looked outside, she let the tears fall. Getting dangerously quiet she said,"I never thought I would get used like this by anyone. You _are_ a bully! You're the first person I came out to. I thought I could trust you to keep it private. You outed me publicly before I was ready! I never felt more betrayed! You _are_ vicious. What did I ever do to you? Those other kids are homophobic, that's actually public record, I honestly thought that you were more open minded. Apparently I was wrong. It breaks my heart. I honestly don't know why I was attracted to you! Right now I can't stand to be in the same room as you!"

Darla walked up behind her and put her hand on her shoulder. Liz forcefully pushed it away. Literally getting sick to her stomach at Darla's touch."_Do not touch me!_ You lost that right when you lied and played with my emotions. You know what the worst part of all of this is? I believed you loved me. When I told you I loved you, I wasn't lying. Everything is making sense now. When you visited me in the hospital and you were distant, I thought that you were just worried about hurting me more. Apparently you _never_ wanted to touch me at all. I was too quick to trust you and let you into my private life! What was so damn important that you decided to treat another _human_that way? Yes, I'm gay, not denying that, but I still have feelings and emotions just like you! Do you understand that on any level whatsoever?"

Finding her voice, Darla watched as Liz sat down in the chair next to the window,"Do you remember the election for Student Council last year? We were both running for secretary and you won? I swore revenge. Now I realize that I lost fair and square. You were the better candidate. The group promised me popularity if I helped them get you to transfer schools. I got greedy, I admit that. I'm very very sorry. I actually do love you. That wasn't a lie. I've been keeping a secret of my own. Do you remember what I told you after you came out to your mom? That I thought it was inspiring? I meant that. The truth is I have yet to come out. I'm bisexual. I have never told anyone."

"I'm glad you told me, I really am. I'm not going to tell anyone. I don't believe in outing. If you think telling me changes anything between us it doesn't. I'm really angry and hurt. Do you know how much restraint it's taking me not to slap you again? You broke my heart. Destroyed my self esteem. When Blaine asked me earlier tonight to go live with him and Kurt, I really wanted to tell him right then that i would, but I told him I had to talk to you first. That was when I was under the delusion that we were together!" Shifting her gaze to Blaine, she smiled."I made my decision. I've outgrown Arizona. I have to get away from everything toxic in my life. When you go back to Ohio, I'll be going with you. I need to be with family. Darla, I want you to leave! Do _not contact_ me again. Get the hell out of my sight."

After Darla left, Liz closed the door behind her. She turned around, put her face in her hands, tears flowing. She looked up as she felt Blaine's hand on her cheek. She wrapped her arms around him. Her brother was her strength. He led her to bed, pulled back the covers and tucked her in. Kissing her hair, he whispered, "Just rest now, I'll be right here. Kurt and I are your family. We love you so much. Sleep sweet Lizzie!"

Smiling sleepily, Liz yawned,"Thanks. I love you both too. Good night, big brother."

~*~*~*~

Tonya Anderson was standing in her daughter's room trying to come to terms with what Liz had told her earlier that day. She went over to the bed and picked up the stuffed animal that was leaning against the pillow. It was Liz's favorite, she had it since she was a baby. It was worn and tattered from years of cuddling. Tears started to fall as Liz's words kept repeating in her head, '_Parents are supposed to love and support their children no matter what._' She realized that her daughter was right. She had treated her children horribly over something they had no control over.

Sitting on the bed, still holding the stuffed animal, Tonya sobbed,"Love is love! No matter what. Why did it take me so long to learn that? It took my seventeen year old daughter telling me she's gay to open my eyes. I have to make things right with my children. I just hope that in time they both forgive me. Not that I deserve it."

~*~*~*~

The next morning Liz was starting to come out of a deep sleep, when she felt two pairs of eyes watching her. Opening her eyes, she rolled over and saw the two most important people in her life. Stretching leisurely, she yawned,"Good morning you two. What time is it?"

Blaine could not hide his amusement."It's eight thirty. After the night you had we wanted you to sleep a little later. We also want to take you to breakfast."

Unable to resist teasing both of them, Liz sat up,"It's amazing to me that you guys are up so early, considering I heard you having sex in the bathroom late last night!" Hearing this Kurt went red out of embarrassment, Blaine tried to hide a smile. Chuckling Liz continued,"It doesn't bother me. You two _love_ each other. It's normal! Also you don't have to put on layers of clothes at night. I know that you both like to sleep in your boxers. Blaine has always been that way."

Kurt smiled,"it's not that you heard us. I've always been a little skittish when it comes to talking about sex. My dad and I had the sex talk kind of late, when I was seventeen. I think Blaine lit a fire under him to bring it up. He denies it. I have always been a silly, hopeless romantic."

Liz looked at him with understanding,"I'm the same way. It's not silly. You're lucky you even had the talk. My mother never talked to me about sex. To me, it is not the most important part of a relationship. I personally think getting to know someone and forming a bond with them is actually sexier than the act itself, it even makes the first time even more romantic. If I have learned anything in the past twelve hours its that I'm actually grateful to Darla for stopping us from doing anything. As usual I'm the only virgin in the room. This time it doesn't bother me. I am actually proud to say I am one. Did Blaine tell you my decision?"

"He said that you made a decision but he wouldn't tell me what it was. Please don't keep me in suspense."

"I have decided to go with you back to Ohio. I told our mom that I'm gay and she kicked me out. I've always wanted to leave Arizona and now I have the chance! So what I am saying is I would love to. Now didn't you mention something about breakfast?" Liz smiled, got her clothes together and went to get dressed.

While they were eating a little later, Blaine's phone vibrated. He looked down and it was a number he hadn't seen in quite a while. It was his mother's number. "That's odd! It's mom. How did she get my Ohio number?"

Shrugging Liz said,"Answer it. She can't do anymore damage than she already has."

Sighing heavily and grabbing Kurt's hand, he answered."Hello mother. How have you been?"

"Hello Blaine. Not so good actually. I need to talk to both of you. Are you able to come to the house for a while?"

"I've nothing to say to you. However, I'm willing to listen to what you have to say. I can't speak for Liz. We are having breakfast. When we are done we will head over there ok?" Blaine said looking at Liz. She nodded, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Great see you then." Tonya said.

Blaine hung up without saying anything else. The three of them looked at each other and then Blaine flagged their waitress down and asked for the check. After it was paid, they made their way to Liz and Blaine's house.

"I have to admit I'm a little nervous." Liz said as they pulled into the driveway."i think I'm going to be sick."

Grabbing her hand Blaine winked at her,"How do you think _I_ feel? I haven't seen her since I was a freshman! Here I am out of high school, engaged to the hottest guy, and I'm actually sweating!"

As a way to ease the tension, Kurt pretended to be surprised by Blaine's announcement."You really think I'm hot?"

Grinning Blaine started kissing his neck,"The hottest and sexiest guy I've ever seen. I thought I proved it to you last night."

"You did! I was just making sure!" Kurt said capturing Blaine's mouth in a hot, lingering kiss.

Liz cleared her throat."Boys? Could we?"

They both grinned and they all went to the door. Liz opened it and lead the way to the living room, where their mom was waiting.

Seeing Blaine walk in, Tonya had to do a double take. Her son was no longer the teen she remembered. In front of her was an attractive young man of twenty. "Blaine Devon? That can't be you!"

"It's me, mother. This is my fiancée, Kurt. You mentioned that you had something you wanted to tell us?" Blaine said ignoring his mothers invitation for a hug, and sitting down on the couch with Kurt and Liz next to him.

"Ok. Well as you probably know, Eliza Shea told me yesterday that she's gay. It didn't go very well. I told her she couldn't stay here, like I did with you Blaine. However, something she told me, stuck with me and made me think. She told me that parents are supposed to love and support their children no matter what. She's right. I treated both of you horribly over something that you have no control over. I want to apologize for the way I've treated both of you. It wasn't right. I don't expect forgiveness right away or at all. I just wanted to say that I love, support and accept both of you for who you are."

"Thank you Mama. I appreciate this. I'm still moving to Ohio to live with Blaine and Kurt. I'm sorry if this hurts you but it is what is best for me. My name is Liz. No one calls me Eliza Shea anymore. Only Blaine can call me Lizzie because that has always been his nickname for me."

"It does hurt. I do understand why. I just want you both to be happy."

Blaine's attitude towards his mother had changed while she was talking. As crazy as it sounded he believed her. Reaching over and hugging his mother, he said with tears in his eyes,"That's all I ever wanted from you mom. It killed me when you forced me to move out. It didn't just hurt me, it hurt Lizzie too. She and I were so close. She's the first person I came out to. She has always been in my corner and is my best friend. I would like for her to stand up for me at my wedding."

Nodding, Liz smiled and said,"I just sort of assumed I would be!"

Everybody started laughing. The three of them excused themselves to go to Liz's school to clean out her locker and let her say good bye to her friends.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello everyone! Yup there is a love scene in this chapter! Also the conversation between Liz & Darla is interesting...is Darla to be trusted? Also I love the Kurt & Liz friendship! **_

Later that morning, the trio went to Liz's school to get her transfer started and for her to say good-bye to her friends. Blaine went to take care of the paperwork. Liz and Kurt went to her locker to empty it out. Darla's locker was two down from hers and she was there. Liz's first instinct was to run. She wasn't going to give the bitch that kind of power. She walked up to her locker opened it, started emptying it out, ignoring Darla the whole time. Thank God for Kurt! If he hadn't been there, she more than likely would have said something.

Darla opened her mouth to say something, however, after receiving the silent but deadly head tilt from Kurt, she immediately shut it again and walked away. After she was gone, Liz took a breath to calm herself. She had known it was a strong possibility that she was going to run into Darla. When her locker was empty, she grabbed Kurt's hand leading him to their next destination. The auditorium! Her favorite place in the whole school.

Entering the empty auditorium, Liz let go of Kurt's hand and made a beeline for the stage. She stood center stage, taking a deep breath. So many emotions running through her body, begging to be released. There were numerous times when she would go there and sing her heart out. She started to sing a song that had very special meaning to her. She sang it to Blaine when he came out to her. The song was _My Wish _by country group, Rascal Flatts. When she got to the refrain, she was crying hard.

Going into the second verse, she heard two voices joining her. Kurt, who was at the piano, and Blaine was right behind her, with his hands on her shoulders. She turned around, tears streaming and she smiled. As the song ended, the siblings hugged each other. She was happier than she had ever been.

"Is everything squared away? I want to leave and never come back." Liz said wiping her eyes.

Blaine smiled. "We're good. Do you have anyone you want to say goodbye to?"

She started to say Darla's name but stopped herself."No there's no one."

As they left the stage and were about to leave the auditorium, Liz turned around and smiled to herself, she was finally going to be in a positive environment. Her brother was her world. Kurt was a second brother to her and her best friend. Life was good.

~*~*~*~*~

Westerville, Ohio (_a few days later_)

Blaine and Liz were pulling into the driveway of the house. It was a modest two story with a rock covered front yard. The body of the house was white with light blue trim. Liz thought it was the cutest house she had ever seen. Kurt had flown back early to get Liz's room ready for her. He greeted them as he stood at the top of the stairs. As they entered the house and walked up to Liz's room, she took in the decor. It was a good mixture of the two of them.

When she got upstairs, Kurt grabbed her hand, all but dragging her to stand outside her room."I hope you like it."

Liz wrapped him in a hug and opened the door. Her mouth dropped open when she saw the room. It was totally her personality. Kurt was really good. The walls were a shade of pale pink that she had never seen before. Glowing she looked at her brother and Kurt."It's perfect! Thank you!"

Blaine smiled and said."How about we order in and watch a movie? Lizzie gets to pick both."

Kurt started to protest, only partly, but agreed it was Liz's night. She made a show of trying to figure out which movie. Dinner was easy! She loved pizza. Blaine went to pick up the pizza.

Liz stayed in her room. Sitting on her bed. She was still in shock that she was actually in Ohio with her boys. Her phone lit up as an incoming call came in, bringing her out of her thoughts. She looked at the name on the caller ID, and her eyes narrowed. It was Darla. She thought about letting it go to voicemail but something was telling her to answer...

Picking the phone up she pressed the button to accept the call. In an icy voice she answered."What do you want Darla? I told you not to contact me. This better be an emergency. I'm in too good a mood for any drama."

Sniffing Darla replied."I came out to my parents the other day and they disowned me! I have to be out in two days! I have nowhere to go. You were the first person I thought to call. Old habit I guess."

Feeling her eyes fill with tears but forcing them back. She was not going to let her guard down. Not again."I'm sorry that happened Darla. However I am happy that you were brave enough to come out on your terms and weren't _outed_ before you were ready! Yes I'm still very angry about that! It's taking a lot of self control not to just hang up."

"I know you are angry and honestly I don't deserve to have you listen or help me. But please I'm begging you! Help me! I have no where to go!" Darla is completely hysterical on the verge of breaking completely.

Liz wanted to believe her but then again this was the girl who swore up and down she loved her. Played her for months. Liz owed her nothing. But then she realized that by not helping someone in need was sinking down to Darla's level and Blaine would be disappointed. He taught her better than that. Sighing and rubbing her hand over her eyes, Liz finally replies."Alright I will help you. There isn't much I can do because I'm in Ohio. But I do have phone numbers for PFLAG and some other places that can help. I will text you the information. I really hope that everything works out for you. I'm trying to rebuild my life. I want to say keep me updated but I can't. It's too hard to hear your voice and flashback to what happened. I did love you. You do have my compassion and I'm sorry for what happened. I have to go. I'm sending the information now."

"I loved you too. I told you that wasn't a lie. But we weren't meant to be. Thank you so much Liz. I owe you so much. I wish you the best. You will make some woman very happy." Darla said and hung up.

As Liz hung up she sighed and said to herself."Yes you do owe me Darla. Big time." She sent the phone numbers to her and then deleted Darla's number from her phone. Going to her bed, she laid down on her side, her back to the door, and cuddling with the stuffed animal she had since she was a baby.

She didn't realize she had fallen asleep until she felt a light familiar touch on her arm. She knew instantly that it was Kurt. She grinned and placed her hand on his."Hey Kurt. How long have I been asleep?"

"About 15 minutes. I heard part of your discussion earlier by mistake. You were talking to Darla right?" Kurt said positioning himself behind her and holding her as she cried.

"Y-yes. She came out to her parents and they didn't react well. She was kicked out. She wanted me to help her. I didn't want to but I didn't want Blaine to be disappointed in me. He taught me to always try to help if possible."

"Liz, I'm proud of you for doing the compassionate thing. I'm deeply sorry about what she did. You are too sweet and awesome a person to have been played like that. I love you and I cannot wait til Blaine and I get married." Kurt said kissing her hair.

In a voice, just above a whisper Liz said. "I love you too. You are my best friend, Kurt. You can call me Lizzie if you want. I don't mind. As far as I'm concerned we _are_brother and sister!"

Kurt was now on the verge of tears, "I feel the same way. I will definately call you Lizzie. Secretly I wanted to for so long! Do you want me to talk to Blaine about the phone call for you?"

Shaking her head, she said,"No. I will tell him eventually but let's just let it lie. I'm too exhausted to even move. Do you think it would be okay if I passed on dinner and the movie to sleep? Would you stay with me until Blaine gets back?"

"I think that would be fine. You just got into town after long hours on the road. Plus the phone call. As to staying with you til Blaine gets home, absolutely! We are so glad you are here!" Kurt says but stops when he realizes Liz is asleep and her breathing it's deeper and calmer. Hugging her, Kurt whispers in her ear,"You will always have me and your brother to protect you. Lizzie you never have to be afraid again."

A little while later, Kurt goes into the living room, his eyes can't believe what he's seeing! On the coffee table are two lit candles, a bottle of wine, and their pizza. Soft music is playing in the background. Blaine kisses Kurt soundly. "God I have missed you! This is a celebration because in two months we will be husbands. Remember when we were in high school and we were planning our fantasy wedding. We planned on singing _Come What May_ to each other. I was thinking that if you still wanted to, we could sing it to each other as I'm walking towards you. I think it would be romantic!"

Kurt's eyes light up and he hugs Blaine."I love that idea. That is one of our songs. Yes let's do that. Please kiss me! I miss your amazing lips on mine."

Blaine didn't have to be told twice. He drew Kurt towards him and wrapping his hand around the back of Kurt's head he kissed him with all the passion he had. The kisses quickly went from innocent to heated to desperate. He ran his tongue along Kurt's lower lip begging for entrance. Kurt instantly opened his mouth, moaning as their tongues danced together.

Without breaking contact with Kurt's lips, Blaine moved him back to the couch and lowered him onto his back. He then laid on top of him, his lips traveling away from Kurt's mouth, down his neck sensually kissing and nipping. Kurt moaned in pleasure as Blaine licked and kissed behind his ear. Kurt smiled when he felt Blaine's hard cock resting next to his. He quickly removed Blaine's shirt and went to work on his jeans. Earning a whimper from Blaine when his hand brushed up against him. Kurt was pleasantly surprised when after getting the button and pesky zipper to cooperate, he realized the love of his life was naked underneath.

Purring in delight, Kurt started to undress himself telling Blaine in between kisses."_I...need...you...__now_!" As soon as Blaine heard that along with feeling Kurt being deliciously hard, he reached around and with the lube on his hand he inserted one finger into Kurt's entrance and started stretching him. Kurt reacted with pleasure as each time another finger was added. Blaine had two in and that's when Kurt hit his breaking point."Blaine, oh God! I can't wait any longer. I need to feel you inside me!" Kurt spread his legs and bent his knees giving Blaine access.

Pulling out a condom and adding lube on top of it. Blaine lined himself up to Kurt and slowly entered him. Even though he had stretched Kurt, he was tight. Blaine loved it. Pushing all the way in and pulling back out until just the tip was inside. He thrust back in and hit Kurt's sweet spot dead on and it sent Kurt into a tailspin of moans and extreme pleasure. He pulled Blaine to him and kissed him hungrily and with desire he had never known before.

Kurt could tell he was close to orgasm and he lowered his hand to his own cock and massaged it and as soon as the sensations overcame him he threw his head back, arched his back and screamed,"_OH MY GOD BLAINE! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!_" He came at that moment and shot cum all over them. Panting as he came down from the emotional high, he caressed Blaine's face and said,"Come for me Blaine! I want to feel it happen!"

Blaine's thrusts became quicker and intensified. He was close. It took feeling Kurt's muscles contract around him as if he never wanted to let go. He came seconds later as his body tensed. Kurt smiled when he felt a twitch and pulsing inside him as Blaine came. Blaine hissed as he rode the orgasm out."_OH HOLY HELL! KURT YOU ARE AMAZING! I LOVE YOU!_"

They both collapsed. Blaine was still inside Kurt, not wanting to pull out too soon. He knew how much Kurt loved feeling him inside. Drenched in sweat and trying to calm down, they caressed each other's bodies as they kissed lightly. Neither of them wanting the moment to end. Eventually Blaine pulled out and they cuddled together under the throw on the couch and within minutes they were both asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

*****LIZ AND KURT HAVE DISCUSSED A SURPRISE FOR BLAINE FOR A WEDDING GIFT. AFTER THE CEREMONY KURT & LIZ GIVE HIM THEIR GIFT IN A PRIVATE MOMENT BEFORE THE RECEPTION. THE WEDDING IS IN BLAINE'S POV & THE RECEPTION IS IN THIRD PERSON. ALSO THE STUFF THAT TONYA SAYS LATER IN THE CHAPTER ARE NOT THE VIEWS OF THE AUTHOR.*****

**Song credits: _Come What May _from _Moulin Rouge _& _A Thousand Years _by Christina Perri**

*_Special thank you to my bestie, Jessie! She wrote the ceremony and really helped me out! I was able to run ideas (no matter how crazy) by her. I am really grateful! Love you!*_

MAY 27, 2014

Today is our wedding day. We decided to get married where we first met Dalton Academy. Everything was decorated to perfection. The windows were blocked leaving just enough light to send a romantic glow in the room. Twinkling lights illuminated the staircase where yellow and red roses were wrapped like garland on the banister and at the end of each row of chairs. I asked Kurt's father Burt to walk me in the absence of my own father. He agreed and was waiting in the hallway for me. The same hallway Kurt and I ran down the day we met. I know it's sappy but the symbolism in the walk back down the hallway put a warm feeling inside of me I couldn't ignore.

We both were wearing black suits with red cumberbunds, simple but elegant. Mercedes and Liz were wearing spaghetti strapped red dresses that draped romantically in the front and had a small train in the back. They both looked beautiful.

It was time, I stood next to Burt as the music started. A small instrumental as Mercedes and Liz walked down the hallway and I began to sing;

Never knew, I could feel like this,  
>Like I've never seen the sky before<br>Want to vanish inside your kiss  
>Everyday I love you more and more<br>Listen to my heart can you hear it sing  
>Tellin' me to give you everything<br>Seasons may change, winter to spring  
>But I love you, until the end of time<p>

Come what may, Come what may  
>I will love you, until my dying day<p>

Kurt is standing at the top of the staircase, the lights giving his skin a romantic glow. His eyes pierced me as he looked straight into my own as he slowly walked down the steps and joined me singing;

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
>Suddenly moves with such a perfect grace<br>Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
>It all revolves around you<p>

And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide  
>Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side<br>Storm clouds may gather,  
>And stars may collide<p>

But I love you, I love you  
>Til the end of time, Until the end of time<p>

Come what may, Come what may  
>I will love you, until my dying day<br>Oh come what may, come what may  
>I will love you , I will love you<br>Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Come what may, Come what may  
>I will love you<br>Until my dying day

Kurt stopped on the same step as he did the day we met and when the last note played I grabbed his hand and led him down the last two steps. Mercedes stood next to Kurt as my sister stood next to me. The pastor came forward and addressed everyone.

"These two men have decided to join their lives together today. They did not make this decision lightly and have asked all of you here today to witness their union. Blaine and Kurt have written their own vows for one another, he nodded his head for me to proceed.

I turned to the love of my life, as I took his hand I looked into his eyes and said,"I, Blaine Devon Anderson, take you, Kurt Aaron Hummel for my husband. You are the first person I want to see in the morning and the last before I close my eyes. My world revolves around your smile and your happiness. I promise to love, honor and protect you and cherish each day you have given me for all eternity." I then slipped the ring on his finger.

With tears in his eyes, Kurt kept ahold of my hand, never breaking eye contact."I, Kurt Aaron Hummel, take you Blaine Devon Anderson for my husband. You saved me when I was at my lowest and you showed me it was okay to love and be myself. I promise to love, honor, cherish and protect you every day for all eternity. I love you!" He slipped the ring on my finger.

The Pastor came forward again "I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss to seal your union." I kissed Kurt, a long deep kiss that left no room for doubt about the way I felt about him. Everyone stood and clapped. Mercedes stepped forward as music started playing. She sang _A Thousand Years, _as we walked down the hallway we once ran down.

Heart beats fast  
>Colors and promises<br>How to be brave?  
>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?<br>But watching you stand alone,  
>All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.<p>

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you  
>Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<p>

Time stands still  
>Beauty in all she is<br>I will be brave  
>I will not let anything take away<br>What's standing in front of me  
>Every breath<br>Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you  
>Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<p>

And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<p>

One step closer  
>One step closer<p>

I have died every day waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<p>

And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<p>

At the double doors to the commons we opened the doors together and walked through. All our guests came and congratulated us. I couldn't stop looking at Kurt. The love of my life was finally mine in name and word. Could life hold still for just this moment? Life could not be anymore perfect than in this place and at this time.

A few minutes later after everyone had gone to the reception and it was just Blaine, Kurt and Liz in the room where the ceremony took place. Liz motioned for Blaine to sit next to her, with Kurt on his other side. She took Blaine's hand and tears welling up. "Kurt and I wanted to give you our gift in private. I went to Kurt to ask what he was planning to give you for a wedding gift. That's when we came up with the idea..."

"Blaine, my love what is the one thing that we have been talking about a lot lately, besides the wedding?" Kurt said a small smile playing on his lips.

"Starting a family..." Blaine stopped short when he realized what they were trying to tell him.

Liz smiled and placed her hand on her stomach, that had a very slight bump."You and Kurt are going to be daddies. I'm three months pregnant. Kurt is the donor. We went with an anonymous egg donor. We didn't tell you because we wanted it to be a wedding gift if it worked and well..."

Liz put Blaine's hand on her stomach. Just then he felt two little light kicks under his hand. Excitement overcame him, he grabbed Liz and spun her around in a hug. "I'm so excited. Kurt I just felt our baby kick. They used both feet..." Blaine's brain was running a thousand miles an hour.

Kurt grinned and said, "Uh, Blaine that's the second part of the surprise. I want you to look at this and tell me what you see." He handed his husband a copy of the last sonogram.

When Blaine realized that there was not one...but two babies growing inside Liz, his smile grew and he couldn't help himself he grabbed both of them hugging them tight."_Twins_?! We are having twins? I love you both so much. Thank you Liz. This an amazing gift." After he let go, he sat down and traced the images with his fingers. This was the best day of his life. First he married his soulmate and then he found out he's going to be a daddy.

"Yes I am carrying twins and Deena is completely behind this and supportive." Liz said. Deena was the woman she was currently dating. They started as friends but by the time the wedding came around they were officially dating.

Blaine grabbed his husband and kissed him with everything he had. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. Whispering in his ear, "We're gonna be daddies!"

Kissing Blaine back, Kurt grinned,"Yes my love, we are." They embraced each other, pure happiness radiating from both of them. Liz quietly slipped out of the room and went to the reception. Leaving the soulmates to bask in the happiness and love they shared.

When Kurt and Blaine arrived at the reception fifteen minutes later, the party was in full swing. Muted lighting set a romantic mood. There were yellow and red rose petals scattered on every table. On the head table there was a huge bouquet of yellow and red roses. The dinner was a self serve buffet, people were already starting to eat. Instead of the traditional wedding cake, they decided on baby cupcakes, a personal favorite treat of Kurt's. Since they were both under twenty-one, and that the party was on Dalton campus, there was no alcohol served.

The husbands held hands as they made their way to the table where Liz and Mercedes were already sitting. Liz was picking at the food on her plate. When she saw her brother and best friend coming towards them she smiled and stood up. She hugged them both. She was suddenly overwhelmed with nausea and excused herself. She assured Blaine that it was just due to the pregnancy and she was fine otherwise.

When she reached the door to the hallway, Liz ran as best she could in her dress and heels, to the bathroom, not realizing she was being watched. Liz loved being the surrogate for her boys, but the one thing she could have lived without was the morning sickness that couldn't tell time. As she came out of the stall to wash her face and hands, she looked in the mirror and saw Darla standing right behind her.

"What the hell are you doing here, Darla?! This is a private party to celebrate the marriage of my brother and the love of his life. Family and friends only. You are none of those. I want you to leave. I was done with you in Mesa. I only helped you months ago because my brother taught me not to turn away someone who needed help. I hate you Darla. Please leave." Liz said turning around and giving Darla her best angry glare.

Darla smirked and inched closer as she spoke quietly."Your mother invited me. She thinks that we are still girlfriends. I didn't have the heart to tell her what happened. She's here by the way. You aren't sick are you, love? I will take care of you."

Without thinking Liz's hand flew to her stomach protectively. She didn't feel safe and Darla was blocking the only way out. When Darla touched her, Liz's skin crawled. The babies kicked as if they sensed something was wrong. "I have food poisoning from the dinner last night. Ask anyone. I want you to listen to me I am not yours. I am seeing someone who I really like. I don't love you and I never will. You played me remember? Please leave me alone-"

Darla cut her off with a hungry kiss while pinning her against the wall. Before Liz could react, a hand grabbed Darla's shoulder and threw her across the room. Darla hit her head on the opposite wall. Liz looked up and saw the honey colored eyes of Deena. Liz smiled as she saw Deena go over to Darla and slap her hard across the face. "Let's get one thing straight, bitchlette, _I_ am the only one allowed to kiss Liz. I am her girlfriend. I'm very protective and I want you to stay the hell away from her. She doesn't trust you or like you. You may think you were her first kiss and all that. Wake up call sweetie, I was with her for a _year_ before you two met."

It was at that moment that Liz realized that she was in love with Deena Wroe and she always had been. Liz grabbed on to Deena and turned her to look her in the eyes. "Dee, I am in love with you. My heart has always belonged to you."

Deena smiled, "I'm in love with you too. Kiss me love."

Liz wasted no time. She wrapped her arms around Deena's neck and kissed her with all the passion and love she possessed, as Darla looked on. "Let's get back to our friends and family. You, Blaine and Kurt are my family. I want to dance with you."

Their fingers intertwined as they held hands. Looking down at Darla sitting on the floor, in a ball, the girls walked past her smiling. They won. Nobody was going to come between them. Not Darla, not Liz's mother, nobody. Their love and friendship was too strong. They were so into each other that they didn't notice the wicked smile on Darla's face as the bathroom door closed.

A few minutes later Liz and Deena walked hand in hand back into the party. Liz was glowing even more so than before. She winked at her boys. Then she and Deena danced. It was a slow dance. The song that played was _Truly, Madly, Deeply_ by Savage Garden. The two girls kissed and then Liz placed her head on Deena's shoulder. Tears fell from her eyes and her heart was bursting with love for her girlfriend. After the song ended, they kissed again.

Liz walked with Deena to the front of the room. Liz took the microphone from the stand as she prepared to give her Maid of Honor speech. She took a deep breath,"Everyone may I have your attention please. I have something I would like to say. As most of you know I'm Blaine's younger sister..."

"_ELIZA SHEA ANDERSON! HOW DARE YOU SHOW AFFECTION TO ANOTHER GIRL IN PUBLIC! BLAINE DEVON WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TODAY IS AN ABOMINATION!_" A voice called from the back of the room. Liz put the mike back on the stand. She instinctively stood behind Deena and grabbed Blaine's hand. This was **not** happening.

Kurt stood up and headed towards Tonya. Giving her his signature silent but deadly head tilt that everyone knew meant he was pissed off and ready to strike. He said in a dangerously low voice,"What exactly have either of your children done to deserve what you put them through? They didn't ask to be gay. It's who they are. Your son is the most wonderful man I have ever met. He puts others before himself and is the best thing that ever happened to me. Your daughter is happy and with the three people she recognizes as family. Myself, my husband and her girlfriend Deena. She is extremely generous and has the biggest heart. You don't deserve to have either of them love you."

Tonya was seeing red. "How dare you..."

Kurt cut her off, his voice rising as he got right in her face."How dare I what? Tell you the truth? You need to leave them alone. I want you you leave and not ever contact them again."

Tonya opened her mouth to reply but before the words could be spoken, Kurt slapped Tonya hard in the face. Something he had wanted to do for months. In a very calm voice he walked back to Blaine and Liz, standing behind them he looked at Tonya with a look that would kill and said,"Get out of here! If you don't I will be calling the police to report trespassing on a private party."

Tonya and Darla left without a fight. They knew they lost. Love had won. Kurt and Blaine left for their honeymoon a little while later. Liz and Deena went to Liz's house and cuddled on the couch. Deena giggling occasionally as she felt the babies softly kicking under her hand that was resting on Liz's slight baby bump. Life for the two couples was amazing and it was only going to get better. After all they had all eternity together...

THE END


End file.
